The Endgame
by MasterCaster
Summary: Sequel to "The Snap". We've all witnessed what happened to Royal Woods at the end of Infinity War, but what will happen during The Endgame? *SPOILERS TO AVENGERS: ENDGAME*


**Spoilers to Avengers: Endgame. If you haven't seen it yet the. I advise for you to leave and come back after seeing it even if the movie has been out for almost two months.**

* * *

_Lynn's P.O.V._

Half...

Half of the population disappeared. Not just Earth's but the entire universe's population.

The day after everyone disappeared, Captain America and the remaining Avengers came forth and explained what had happened.

Some alien warlord named Thanos was responsible for the lives lost.

He used some weapon called the _Infinity Gauntlet_ and used to to "_create balance_" as Captain America explained.

This Thanos character also escaped. Thor told everyone to blame him for that

Tony Stark is also presumed to be dead. He went into space with that strange ring shaped spaceship and never came back.

Soon, all of the names of the people of Earth who were erased is to be released to the public.

I don't care about the other people, I had already lost six members of my family...including Lincoln.

"_L-Lynn...I don't want to go._"

Those words are stuck in my head

...

...

...

Twenty-three days later, the world tries to move on. A list of people in Royal Woods who have disappeared surfaced. Many people I recognize on this list. Howard McBride, Stella, Ms. Johnson, Sam Sharp...that really busted Luna up a bit, and much more. I spotted my family's as well.

But two good things had happened. Tony Stark is actually alive! He was stranded in space with some robot lady. But the best thing if all is that they caught him...The Avengers found out where Thanos was hiding and made him pay! Captain America explained that Thor _went for the head._

But the bad news is that what Thanos did cannot be reversed.

That means they're gone. All gone and will never come back.

Mom balled her eyes out when she heard that.

I feel absolutely terrible as well, some of my siblings and even dad, I don't feel like I said or done anything good for them before it happened. I'm sure that I was fussing with Lori on that day.

But like I said...the world is moving on.

...

...

...

...

**5 years later... **

_Lynn's P.O.V._

It's been five years since it all happened.

Oh, sorry. It's me, Lynn! I'm eighteen years old now.

Yeah, I look different. My hair is bigger and I've gained some hight but it's still me...or what's left..

Oh, no no. Not like that, I haven't lost any limbs. I just haven't been myself.

But let me tell you about all that has happened these past five years...

Since Dad was erased, we couldn't keep up with the restaurant so it was forced to close down. Any income that my dad made from the customers came to us.

Mom's been working even harder to provide. Maybe it's her way to cope? She never remarried though. She just couldn't let go of her love for Dad. For half of the first year after everything changed, she cried every night until she fell asleep and when we asked if she was okay, Mom just put on a weak smile. We knew she was lying. And frequently, she would accidentally call the names of one of our siblings only to remember that the ones who she called are gone.

It was about year 2 when she finally stopped crying. Now she's pretty much back to the way she always been. But every so often, she catches a glance of the old family photo and her eye's start to water.

Leni is one of two siblings who recovered quickly. She still works at the clothes place in the mall but she says it's not the same since a girl she knows named Fionna and some guy named Miguel are gone, leaving her friend group down to two. Leni has graduated high school and goes a designer school. Oh, and she and Chaz are engaged so that's good! But she still misses everyone. Sometimes she would stare at the bed that one belonged to Lori and ask for help to try on clothes only to remember that Lincoln is gone too. But like I said, she got over it quickly.

Luna was complicated. The day when everyone disappeared, she was noticably down and not as energetic as we're used to. She became depressed when she learned that Sam was one of Thanos's many victims. The rocker has barely played her guitar for a good while. Eventually, Mick Swagger released a song dedicated to the lives lost and had a special message for the survivors. The reignited Luna's passion and she's been working hard to he the best rockstar like she promised all of us when she first started music.

Luna, now twenty, has become a familiar name in the world of music. She's not the #1 musician at the moment, more like #3 but she's getting there. Also she's now dating a guy named George, someone she went to school. They look happy. Besides, I'm sure Sam wouldn't want Luna to cry about her any longer.

Now onto Lana. Like how I said Leni was one of my siblings who have gotten over our loss quickly, the mud-lover was the other. Like any six-year old, she cried when half of her family disappeared and showed that she strongly misses all of them, it didn't stop her from being herself.

Though she has admitted that she feels incomplete without her twin. I don't blame her, the two shared a womb together. Lana has made sure to keep Lola's side of the room clean as a way to honor her memory. Now at the ripe age of eleven (_the...same age Lincoln was when he..._), Lana is still the handyman and enjoys a good mud bath. She had to get a new hat though since her old one became too small for her head.

Ah, the brainiac of the family: Lisa.

After it all happened, Lisa continued to be stoic. I was shocked when she explained that there's no way to bring them back because what happened to everyone was on a cosmic level, far above her capabilities. I asked if she could build a time machine but she replied by saying how would it fix it? For starters, she doesn't know where "_The Snap_" happened and even if she knew, how could she defeat Thanos? He took a blow from Thor's axe (_whatever happened to his hammer?_) and lived, so what could a four-year old do? Being dumb, I snapped and said that I bet she's only feeling down because she has less lab rats to work on and left her in her room. That night when I decided to apologize, I could've swore that I heard her whimpering into her pillow. And as you can guess, that made me feel like a jerk. I fussed at her for no reason, ignoring the fact that even with her emotionless demeanor, Lisa Loud really loved her family.

Lisa learned that Darcy Helmandollar survived and that was the first time I saw her smile in a shirt while. For starters, I'm actually glad that she has a friend. But did she prove me wrong? Yes. What happened to everyone made Lisa see that life can take your loved ones away at any random time so she now enjoys our company more than ever. Eventually, we made up.

Now a nine-year old, Lisa is pretty much the same. Doing crazy experiments, blowing up her room, etc.

Now onto Lily.

Being only a baby when it happened, it's obvious that she doesn't remember that day.

Now six-years old, Lily is hyper, creative, and an outright goofball. We made sure to let her know about our family starting from Dad all the way to Lola. She claims to vaguely remember some of them, including a white-haired boy which we explained to be her brother. She always asked what had happened to them and why they left. We just explained that a very bad man took them and a lot more people away. When we told her, she immediately asked if it was the "_Purple Man_", which to me sounds like a character from video game or something. It seems that Thanos has become a ghost story.

Since Lily really didn't have a connection with everyone like how we did, she just went in with her life. Did you know that she's an artist? She's really good!

Oh, and if your wondering about the Santiago's and the Casagrande's.

As you may guess, some vanished as well.

Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and their mother survived while two of their cousins, one of the cousin's parents, and both grandparents were erased.

Bobby was a mess when he figured out that his Lori was taken from him. It took a long time but he was convinced to love on and so he did. Now twenty-two, he runs his Grandpa's Bodega and actually married Carol Pingrey.

I'm not sure how Lori would feel about this if she was still here. Sure, she and Carol are friends now but...Lori has always been crazy for her boo-boo bear.

Now for Ronnie Anne, she and Lincoln were great friends (_maybe more ;) ). _She was sad when she learned about Lincoln and received a lot of comfort from all of us. But the girl was always strong so it didn't bother her for too long. But she misses that Lame-O and...so do I.

Now sixteen, Ronnie Anne attends Great Lakes Highschool, still skates, and hangs out with her four friends.

Should I mention him? Ah, what the heck?

Clyde Mcbride was absolutely distraught to hear that but only his best friend, but one of his parents, and the sweer Lori have been taken from this world.

It obviously wasn't easy for the kid because Lincoln was pretty much his only friend.

And with that weirdo Rusty gone as well, his friend group lost two members and now consists of him, Zach, Liam, and Girl Jordan.

I actually feel sorry for him...but he managed over time.

Now sixteen like Ronnie Anne, Clyde is more sure of himself and his visits to Dr. Lopez has decreased greatly. He now just does normal teen things and is dating a girl named Penelope. Oh, and he's also continuing an Ace Savvy comic book series he and Lincoln planned before everything went down the toilet to keep Lincoln's memory alive. Nice kid.

Yeah, that's it...

What? You want to know what's going on with me?

You're wasting your time. My life hasn't been that interesting.

...

...

Determined, aren't you?

Alrighty, then...

...

Five years ago after Thanos was killed, I thought I would be happy since my family and friends were avenged. But I was always angry for some reason.

When I started to play sports again I was always aggressive which got me kicked out of a few games. And every small thing just threw me into a fit of rage which was odd. Mom sent me to some anger management classes to help. To apparently I was angry but at what? For my family not being able to come back? For the avengers failing to stop Thanos in the first place? Is is because I wasn't the one who killed Thanos? No. I finally realized that I was mad at myself. When Lincoln was fading to dust in my arms, the way he looked at me, "_Help me, Lynn!_".

I felt like I let Lincoln down. I was too weak, too scared to help him.

Every night I slept in his bed, trying to see if I can feel his presence or something.

But my doctor told me that there was really nothing that I could do.

It took me a while to accept that. After, I just didn't have the motivation for anything. I was pretty much kicked off of half of my teams due to my bad attitude.

So I've just been chill for a while. And me sleeping in Lincoln's bed became less frequent to where I only slept in his room when I really miss him. I still play sports, of course but it really isn't the same without Polly. She was a good friend of mine.

Now as for relationships, you would be happy to now that Lynnsisco is in progress. What can I say, Fransisco is a cut...cool guy.

Well. Now you know how everything has been going for us.

I'm... actually glad I could tell you all about it, it's nice to talk to someone about your problems.

So this is Lynn Loud Jr, signing off.

...I still miss you, little bro.

_But little did Lynn Jr know, everything will soon go back to normal._

* * *

_Five years ago, just a few minutes before Thanos used the gauntlet to erase half of the universe's existence, Scott Lang A.K.A. Ant-Man was trapped in the quantum realm while on a mission to help out a friend named Ghost. The only way he could come back is with a push of a button while being monitored by the Pym family but unfortunately the three Pyms became victims of Thanos, trapping Scott for five years which to him, felt like five hours._

_Scott explained what happened to him and brought up the idea of time travel to reverse the effects of the gauntlet. With the help of The Incredible Hulk, now with the brain of Dr. Bruce Banner and long-retired Tony Stark, once The Invincible Iron Man and is now married to Pepper Potts and the father of five-year old Morgan Stark, this was made possible._

_With a large group of heroes, teams big and small went to different points of time in different locations to collect the six Infinity Stones._

_Sadly, Natasha Romanoff, A.K.A. Black Widow, sacrificed her life in order for her long time firens Clint Barton, A.K.A. Hawkeye/Ronin, to obtain the Soul Stone._

_While Nebula, who was sent to collect the Power Stone with War Machine, was captured by Thanos from the past and found out that he will one day succeed in his plan._

_With all stones collected, The Avengers placed them on a gauntlet made from Stark Armor and since the stones have Gamma Radiation, the same chemical that changed Bruce Banner into the Hulk years ago, the jolly green green volunteered to reverse the snap._

_Hulk succeeded, with the cost of his right arm now badly damaged since the Iron Gauntlet didn't have the same protective properties as Thanos's Gauntlet._

_But Hulk and everyone else will feel joy knowing that everyone who taken five years ago will now return._

_But what they don't know is that Thanos from the past along with his entire army is on the way for an epic final battle._

* * *

Rita Loud walked towards the front door with her hands filled with bags of groceries. Today has been a very tiring day and she would love nothing more than to relax.

Finally in front of the door, she grabbed the door knob and turned, opening the door.

She saw an empty living room.

"_The kids must be upstairs._" she said in her mind.

Walking into the kitchen, she rested the bags on the counter and started to grab the contents.

She then turned around and headed for the cabinet to put the cans in only to see a girl dressed in black standing right in front of her.

"Mom..?" The young girl asked with uncertainty.

Rita yelped like a small dog and jumped back at the counter.

It wasn't a few seconds until she recognized her eight year old daughter.

"Oh, Lucy. You almost gave me a heart attack." Rita smiled as she patted Lucy's head.

Rita picked up the cans and walked past Lucy only to stop suddenly.

"Wait...LUCY?!" Rita shot back around with her eyes opened wide.

She was in fact looking at her daughter she lost years ago.

"L-Lucy?" Rita asked in disbelief as her eyes teared up.

"Mom. What happened?" Lucy asked with confusion.

But Rita didn't answer.

She crouched to Lucy's level and reached her hand towards her face, lightly placing a hand on the goth's cheek to make sure she was actually there.

"Mom?" Lucy asked again

Streams of tears coursed down Rita's face as she gave a weak smile.

She immediately grabbed her daughter and held her tightly in her arms.

Lucy cried happily as she caressed Lucy's black hair.

"You're back! You're really back!" Rita cheered.

"Did I go somewhere?" Lucy asked, not knowing what's going on or what her mother is talking about.

"KIDS! GET DOWN HERE!" Rita yelled

Sounds of footsteps came down the stairs and Lily, Lisa, Luna, and Lynn Jr entered the kitchen.

"Mom. What's goi..." Lynn stopped as she and her sisters looked ahead to see Lucy in Rita's arms.

"LUCY?" the four girls shouted, Lily being more confused since she barely remembers Lucy except from pictures she was shown and stories told about her.

"Why do you guys look different?" Lucy asked only to be rushed by the rest of her sisters.

All cried and told Lucy how much they missed her, causing quite the commotion.

At the kitchen entrance, someone emerged from the corner.

"What's with all the noise?" a male voice asked.

Everyone looked to see Lynn Sr at the doorway.

Rita's jaw dropped.

"LYNNARD?" she shouted.

Lynn Sr smiled.

"Hey, dear."

Lynn then saw some girls with her that he recognized some to be his daughters.

"Rita. Have our daughter gained a growth spurt?" he asked cluelessly.

Rita released her hold on Lucy and rushed towards her husband.

Lynn Sr put his hands up.

"Woah, hey. I didn't forget your birthday, I promise!" Lynn said fearfully.

Rita tackled her husband to the ground and started to assult his face with kisses.

"This is fine." he said.

"DAD!" The daughters(sans Lucy, who still didn't know what's going on) ran at their father and hugged him tight.

"Okay. You're screaming is literally giving me a headache!" a feminine voice snapped.

Everyone looked to see Lori standing in the dining room with an annoyed look on her face.

"Lori?" asked Lily

Lori scowled at the little girl.

"Why do you look like Lily? Lisa! Are you increase people's ages again?" she nagged.

Rita and the five girls rammed Lori and wrapped her in right hugs as well.

"C-can't b..breat-th..." Lori choked.

"Talk about '_smothering you with love_!' " Luan who walked into the dining room joked, making Lynn Sr who was still on the ground laugh.

Luan as well was met with furious hugs as well.

"Are we finally getting did of Luan? I'll help!" the voice of a small child yelled with excitement.

Everyone saw Lola standing at the entrance of the dining room and as you may guess, the surviving Louds ran at her but Lana got to her first.

Lana raised her sister up in the air and pulled her into a hug.

"I miss you, sis!" Lana cried happily.

Confused, Lola looked at the girl holding her.

"Lana? Why are you suddenly taller than me? NO FAIR!" Lola pouted.

Lisa stood up and began to wonder how everyone is now coming back(she isn't complaining but she would love am explanation).

Walking over to the TV, Lisa flipped it on and changed to the news channel

_"Breaking News from all across the world. It's been confirmed that everyone who disappeared five years ago are miraculously coming back! The working theory is that The Avengers have found a way to reverse what had happened and we can't thank them enough._"

Lisa gasped.

Lynn stood next to Lisa and watched the news with her.

Suddenly, the jock's phone dinged.

She took out her phone and saw that she got a text from someone she hasn't heard from in five years.

" **New Message from: Polly Pain**

_**"Hey. Why did you and your brother leave me at the park? Jerks! Smh."**_

Lynn threw her hand over her mouth.

"Everyone's coming back...that would mean..."

The front door opened to reveal Lincoln Loud entering the house.

"What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

Lynn dropped her phone.

"L-Lincoln?" Lynn muttered.

Lincoln looked at the girl in him and tilted his head.

"Lynn?" he asked in confusion.

A smile grew on Lynn's face at tears spilled from her eyes.

"LINCOLN!" Lynn rejoiced as she ran forwards and grabbed her brother.

She picked him up and spun around happily, holding him close cried into his chest.

"Lynn? Is that really you? Why are you more taller than usual?" he asked

Lynn laughed as she hugged her brother tighter.

* * *

Lynn Jr's P.O.V.

So everyone came back!

There was some awkward reunions especially with Lori and Bobby.

She was surprised that Bobby and Carol married but she soon accepted it since she's still seventeen and Bobby's twenty-two. She's dating someone new now. On the plus side, Lori's officially the godmother to Bobby's and Carol's kid.

We called Leni who was away at school and she came home immediately and how we our family's return was no where like Leni's. Lori felt intimidated that Leni is now technically the oldest child.

Luna and Sam met again. Obviously their relationship couldn't continue because Sam's a minor and Luna's not only a legal adult, she's also over Sam. But both still she's tears when they reunited and now, Sam's once again a part of the band. Oh, and Luna promised Sam she would name her's and her boyfriend's first child after her.

Luan was surprised that a good chunk of her friends are now five years older, including her old crush Benny and old friend Maggie. But she's still her old self, but isn't used that I'm now older than her.

After hearing what happened, Lucy tried to recall if she was trapped in a dark void or not. Sadly(for her), nothing came to mind. But she returned to her old goth group, and wow...I've never saw so much mascara running down a bunch of goth faces in my life. She still needs Lincoln's help to find rhymes for her poems as well.

Lola was very disturbed that her twin is now five years older instead of a few minutes older. But Lily offered to be her replacement twin since she's six as well. Lola agreed but nothing will replace the bind between her and Lola. Speaking of which, Lola was surprised to hear that Lana kept her side of the room cleaned.

And the best for last, Lincoln.

His reaction to what had happened was as you expect. Surprise, disbelief, and all that. Leni now the oldest, Lana being the same age as him, and the fact that he missed Lily's first complete sentence.

When Clyde found out, he hugged Lincoln most likely tighter than I did and cried about how he missed him.

Lincoln found it cool that Clyde continued their Ace Savvy series idea in his honor and has agreed to officially become partners.

Him and Ronnie Anne also met once more. Both teased each other, Ronnie Anny calling Lincoln _Shrimp-O _and Lincoln asking her how the weather is up there.

Their conversation ended with a long-lasting hug.

Returning to school, Lincoln had to make new friends since his old ones(well, besides Rusty who also ) and the high school lets out earlier than elementary, making their only times out on weekends and school breaks.

And him and that Stella girl became a thing. I was hoping for that girl Jordan to be honest...but I wondered why Stella wants to be with Lincoln when she only sees him as a friend? I guess coming back from death(?) only to find out that five years have gone by and you only have one person who you're familiar with and actually close to you can change things.

I've always made sure to hang around Lincoln. Catching him up on the things that happened in Pop Culture while she was gone and all the other nerd stuff.

Of course, Leni had to open her big mouth and told Lincoln how miserable I was with him gone. But instead of teasing me, he just patted me on the shoulder and told me that he would've done the same

That's the silver lining of this whole nightmare...but there was a price.

On the same day that everyone returned, an announcement was made that Iron Man died in battle. All that was said is that he sacrificed his life in order to take down a powerful enemy and his large army. Some rumors said that Thanos somehow returned from death or came from the past and made his attack on the avengers base.

Ever since the confirmation of alien existence way back in 2012, I really wouldn't be surprised.

A funeral was held for Tony Stark and a statue in his honor is currently being made.

I remember when he made his debut way back in 2008, I was five years old.

And even though I never met him personally, I'm going to miss that guy.

In closing, everything that has happened taught me something...

We should enjoy the people we have in our lives while we can. Because life in unpredictable and we can lose people any second. Everyone disappearing and coming back was a huge wake up call for everyone on Earth and hopefully, everyone will appreciate the ones close to them.

So my family, friends, and anyone I get into a relationship with will have my full appreciation and love, no matter what situation and I know that they'll do the same for me.

And I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Lynn Jr, signing off.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**I really hope that you guys enjoyed this story. The ending to Endgame surprised me and had me cheering for the ten years of hard work. To be honest, I was expecting that someone would die but with it actually happening, it just kept me on the edge of my seat.**

**Thank you everyone for waiting a full year for this sequel.**

**MC signing out!**


End file.
